My Burning Compassionate Spirit
by lorichan1
Summary: Lets see. This is a Hiei/Kurama, Kurama.Botan, Botan/Kurama. Yea and a little Yusuke/Keiko! Please read and review.


Hey. For the people who don't know me I am TenchiWarrior at fictionpress.net. Come read my stories. I write them about well my own ideas. That's means it is good. This is my first anime original fanfic so bare with me folks. I will write a lot of anime stories so please check back like every week and day.  
  
Yuyu Hakusho  
  
My Burning Compassionate Spirit  
  
A Hiei/Kurama fanfic, if you don't like it get out of here and I wouldn't read this. Oh yeah it is also a Kurama/Botan fanfic and a Hiei/Botan. Weird rite?  
  
Chapter 1: Origin of the Jagan eye  
  
Kuwabara was walking down to the subway when he spotted a boy with long red hair. Of course he assumed it was his foxy friend Kurama. Hey Kurama! Nothing came out of Kuwabara's mouth. He could not speak. He thought, "What is wrong with my voice. It is disabled somehow. Great how could I lose my voice at a time like this? There is no way I can catch up to Kurama now. Damn it!" The carrot top sat down on a bench thinking of what to do. My voice. It returned. Now that is strange.  
  
The day was as normal as could be. The high school delinquent, Yusuke Urameshi, was being yelled at by his lover, Keiko Ukimora. To tell the truth, Yusuke liked having Keiko yell at him. He wouldn't have it any other way. As she yelled at him, King Enma and Koenma look down at their Spirit Detective. They seem satisfied by Yusuke. "You know son I think you did a good job on your spirit detective. I think he has learned and grown a lot. Not just in strength and spiritual power. but in wisdom and growth." "I think so too dad", replied Koenma with a smile.  
  
Hiei watched Kurama from afar. I know you can hear me Kurama. I know you can sense my presence too. Why can't you just show yourself Kurama? "Ah Hiei, what brings you to stalk me?" Me stalk? Ha, I think you are blind boy. I saw you on my way to Genkai's temple. I was going to see Yukina. "When are you ever going to tell her?" When will you quit telling me too tell her? "I will quit when you tell her!" "Good morning boys", said a familiar voice. "Yukina! HEY!" screamed Hiei and Kurama for they were surprised. "What have you been up to Hiei?" said a calm Yukina. "Um.I. I have been training for my next practice fight with Yusuke." "You know Hiei. when I found out you were a fire apparition/demon, I thought you would be mean. But you are so nice not like your normal run of the mill demon. You too Kurama." "Well Yusuke changed us", they both said. "Yusuke. my he has changed to. I think it is Keiko who changed him." "I bet he wanted to grow up. To grow up to marry Keiko", said Hiei with a huge grin. The group let Hiei alone, but when Kurama left Yukina cam back. "Hiei. I know you are my brother. Why did you fuse with the Jagan eye?"  
  
"Yukina. when we were born and our ice apparition group left me behind I grew up in the mountains. I always knew you were there and that you wouldn't have left me if you knew me. I somehow didn't trust our family could protect you so I decided to get the Jagan eye so I could always see you and protect you. There was another reason. I wished to find someone to love and to care about me so that I can love them back. When it was being put into my forehead I could feel the pain and the horror, but when I thought of you and someone to love the pain it wen away. I only saw joy. The doctor said I would scream. I screamed your name and the person I love. I wish I could remember the name I said, but the doctor is dead." "Hiei. I never knew you were like this. I just never knew. I found you finally. Fire and ice need each other to live just like light and dark. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes. How did you find out I was your brother?"  
  
"I just figured. Our family mentioned my brother was a fire apparition. Then they said now he has black hair that sticks up and he can turn into a demon because of the Jagan eye. You are the only one with the Jagan eye that has survived. My brother is a demon, but has a pure heart. Who would have guessed it? My family wants to see you. To tell you sorry for abandoning you."  
  
"Saying sorry won't take away the pain and suffering I felt while growing up. I had a lot of hatred and anger. I was really furious. I am not going back. I don't ever want to see them."  
  
"Hiei. I have to go. Goodbye brother", replied Yukina.  
  
Two figures in the shadow were discussing a situation.  
  
"We have to figure a way to defeat the Urameshi team", said a deep voice.  
  
"But how? Each day they get stronger. I have a feeling Yusuke and his friends hide their true power", said a woman.  
  
"True we shall find a way to defeat them. They defeated a lot of apparitions so that means they are experienced. We have to start training our men now. Tell them to hurry it up in there and come out here so I can train em to death", said the man with the deep voice.  
  
Yusuke held Keiko's hand as they walked home together. Kurama was at his new house. He was sharing the rent with Hiei. Hiei slowly walked in. His face was hidden by the darkness, but when the lights turned on he had a smile. "Well Kurama, Yukina has found me. She knows I am her brother. She figured it out without me telling her." "Well Hiei you got off the hook with me, but are you so sure you are with her. Um, forget what I was going to say." Kurama we are friends right? "Of course Hiei, we are best friends also with Yusuke." 'And lets not forget the carrot top." "Yeah, were has he been? I haven't seen him lately." "Iono" "We shall always be best friends. Right Yusuke? Kuwabara?" they both said.  
  
Did you like it? I will try and update daily, but I am writing a whole lot of other stories some original and some not. Yea and I am also watching anime and reading Manga. Just bought the whole series of Saint Tail. Sakura Wars is pretty good. Enjoy my fanfic and you should watch Yuyu Hakusho!  
  
Please read and review my loyal fans.  
  
Read/review my other stories too if I have any.  
  
Yay!  
  
Bye my friends.  
  
Ja ne!!! 


End file.
